In general, magazines for rimmed cartridges require the cartridge to be inserted by performing a two-step process of pushing the cartridge first down, and then back in to the magazine. This can be time consuming and tiresome, in particular, when loading a relatively large, multiple cartridge magazine.
In addition, it is desirable to be able to carry as many cartridges as desired in a relatively small and compact magazine to facilitate, among other things, the ease of transport and use of the firearm. Other drawbacks of presently available systems also exist.